Help from a water god
by The book king of awesomeness
Summary: One person found after All Mights fight ageist all for one ten years ago is on his way to become a hero and possibly make some friends.


**Hello this is The book king of awesomeness and i wold like to say that the crossover is more that Kano is basically a water bender and there will be characters from other shows make appertains, and that i own nothing zip nada nothing except Kano Kasa. this story is a co-lab with my sister and are first published**

Chapter one

The beginning of a new hero!

" **Wacky wacky eggs and bakey"**

"You can't cook so I know that's a lie Mr. I can punch mountains but burn cereal."

" **That happened a couple of times**."

"Yes but still how do you burn cereal there is no need for fire to make cereal its milk and the cereal you what to have dad."

" **Vary will but it's time to get up**."

"Ok I'll be out in a few minutes ok dad."

" **That's my boy and make sure you are ready for training."**

"Training what for?"

" **You'll see when we get there my son."**

"Very will can't what then." I get up out of bed when my dad left the room. I put on a blue t-shirt and black sweat pants, and my grey shoes. Before living my room I grabbed my blue windbreaker. Walking down stairs to see my dad getting ready to leave as will I grabbed a energy bar and was all set to go. "All right dad ready to go when you are."

" **Just a moment son** (coughs up blood)and then we will be an are way **."**

"Very will **."** I started to eat the energy bar as I waited for my dad to be ready. As I finished the bar he was done I throw away the rapper and walked to the front door and walk out and waited for him. When he came out he was in his smaller form. We were walking when I noticed we were heading towards a beach. "Dad why are we going to the beach full of trash are we meeting someone there?"

"Yes we are meeting someone there. He is the one who will inherit my quirk, my dear son."

"I see, very well what all do they know about All for One?"

"they don't know of you or the previous users really the only thing I have told him is that he can have my quirk."

As we made it to the beach I didn't see anyone they must be late or something. I then noticed some boy standing or more of squatting in the middle of the trash pile. "Dad is that the person you are going to give your quirk to?"

"Yes that is Izuku Midoriya he is your age in fact and is quirkless. But he tried to help the boy that got attacked by the sludge villain yesterday. He rushed in without a thought about the consequences after words."

"That is vary hero like almost like you dad."

"Do you want to meet him or are you gonna stand off to the side,"

"I think I'll help you with the training and translated what you mean to him if that's alright with you."

"Fine with me my boy"

"Ok lets go over to him before he thinks your not going to show up."

shortly he was standing on the fridge in front of Izuku, " **I am here!"**

"Ahahah!" the boy screamed after being startled by my dad's larger form. I gave a light giggle to the behavior from both of them. This caused the boy to whip around to face me now.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Izuku said a bit nervous to what my answer will be. "I'm here to help you with the training as well as train myself."

"But how do you know All Might? Are also getting a quirk can multiple people gain the quirk or are you a rival to gain it _mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble_ "

"Easy there, I did not want it only one person can inherit All for One and I'm happy with my quirk that's all and besides I would rather have someone else be the _lucky one_ to take it, that's all."

"Oh I see if you don't mined what is your quirk?"

"Water control. So let's get moving with this training or we will run out of daylight."

" **Yes I agree let's get started if you want to inherit all for one young Midoriya."**

so the training started with Izuku trying to move a fridge with my dad on top of it. To be honest that's a bit unfair if you ask me but then again my dad is not the beast at training people. I have taken to the shoreline and focusing on pulling the humidity out of the saturated air it's easier but it still takes some concentration.

" **Hay Hay Hay it's pretty comfy up here. People move these every day you know and most of them don't even have any super strength."**

"Well ya but there's another six hundred pounds with you sitting on top of it."

" **Naa I've lost weight so i'm down to five sixty these days, in this form at least."**

"Great much better why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway?"

" **HaHaHa look at yourself your not ready for my power."**

"Huu, but I thought you said that I was worthy. Ahahah"

" **I'm talking about your week body. My quirk One For All is a whole lot to handle the combined physical abilities of everyone who has ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force, An unprepared body can't fully inherit it, your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to."**

"Seriously!" Midoriya in a fit of panic clearly started to picture his own limbs popping off

" Izuku while All Might is not wrong about you needing a more prepared body he is not always the best at explaining well anything, The quirk is the full power of all the other users All Might is the eighth user making you the up and cumming ninth you will be even stronger than him. Not having a fully prepared body if your limbs don't pop off using it can damage you from as small as full limb bruises to shattering your bones."

"So I need to make myself stronger so that I don't hurt myself with it." Izuku may not be physically strong but he can clearly understand how important it is. Honestly i think that it is going to be a long time before he's ready.

" **Yes and that is why I have made this work out for you the Aim To Pass American Dream Plan. But as for why your dragging trash it is also because this beach used to be beautiful and with this plan not only will you be doing community services but also you will be training so you can join U.A. in ten months."**

"Ten months are you crazy let me see that plan." Dad is good at training himself but when it comes to others he is clueless

"the plan on the pamphlet isn't hard enough to work in only ten months I mean fully resting on both weekends we need to change it a bit to make it more suitable for Izuku, All Might can we have recovery girl to help us, with her helping we can push harder and brake him down and with her build him up stronger."

" **Kano that is a wonderful idea with these changes and her help we can indeed make him stronger than i thought."** looking to Izuku I started to make adjustments to the plan. once I was finished I handed it to Izuku. "There this should make you better suited to use All For One in time for the UA exame." I said walking away from Izuku. "You will have to follow it to the letter though any deviation and you can be seriously injured. The least would be muscle fatigue all the way to ripping ligaments if not done correctly, And as you can see every other weekend you will meet with us and the youthful maiden recovery girl to take your limits of that week and break them greatly however this will break you as well which is what recovery girl is for."

"Thanks for all this help and are you sure about this I mean will it really help me out?"

"Yes I'm 100% sure about this and besides why would I let you down in the first place it's not like I want to stop you. I mean I don't want the quirk, and if he says you are the best option then I will take his word for it."

"I see thanks for all of this." Midoriya with his renewed vigor started moving the fridge again. the day progressed with Dad having him move a few more of the heaver trash items. Shortly after it was sunset and we parted ways and went home.

~~~~~~~This is a line brake~~~~~~~~~~

Ten months have passed Midoriya has actually exceeded all expectations he has broken himself down every week and now he has not only cleared part of the beach but now there is hardly anything left. My own training has been fruitful I am able to pull all the water vapor out of a hundred foot radius. This does have drawbacks as the air becomes hotter without the humidity and with an average humidity of only 2.9% means I only get around five gallons or so.

"Kano it is time both you and young Midoriya need to get ready for the exam later today we will be meeting him at the beach for the last time."

"Ya ya are you going to finally give your quirk to him or are you just going to forget again."

Today is finally the day not only is it the last day of training with Midoria but we both will be attempting to get into U.A. The air on the way to the beach is noticeably wetter for most its not as notable from miles away but to me it's like the difference in light and dark the air being the gradation with its concentrations in flex.

"Alright I get it you still think he should have been given it sooner sense recovery girl was there to help but I believe doing that would have guaranteed every time he used it he would destroy himself."

We have been having this argument for weeks but, oh what the

"Holy freaking **super crap!"** ya what dad said

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaahh" standing on the last pile of trash yelling into the air is one Izuku Midoriya shirtless having conquered the beach and celebrating.

" **Young Midoriya this is more than we ever imagined for you to do you exceeded my expectations a while ago but this is plus ultra."**

"I told you giving him a harder workout and forcing him to not stray at all like he would have with yours would be more beneficial."

" **Alright I (** bluuuu) get it you made a better workout plan." Midoriya having finished his triumphant yell he started falling I easily grabbed some sea water to reach him on a waterbed.

"Bluulble" well he's awake the water must be cold today "All Might, Kano when did you get hear"

"Around three minutes ago nice lungs, also I think that Da- All Might is going to finally transfer his quirk with today being the exam and all." I said nudging my dad. "Ah yes now that you are body is more suitable for the quirk its time. **Eat this"**

"What the hell dad you can't just yell eat this to him. You have to tell him why and what it does when he eats your hair!"

"What did you just call All Might dad?"

"Yes!"

"So your his son?"

"Yes and no, not important Dad more explaining than eat this"

Deflated both psychologically and physically Dad once again butchers an explanation

"What my adoptive father means is that yes to gain All for One you need to ingest something with his DNA the easiest being his hair and this will digest faster giving you the quirk but no controls for a time it will be all or nothing. moving on we need to hurry and get to UA or we will be late for the exam and definitely not make it into UA."

"Kano is right take this and you will get all for one in a few hours."

"Yes, I see." Izuku quickly eat the hair with some water I provided him. During the walk with Midoriya I legend more about his life his mumbling was fast but I have legend to understand it. His mumbling was cut short as we first saw UA the giant main building shaped like an H for some reason was nonetheless spectacular, as we were getting to the gate a boy called out. "Stupid Deku get out of my way now before I set you on fire!" An ashy blond boy violently exclaimed as he walked past us.

"Oh um ah good morning Kachan" Izuku muttered to the boy. I clenched my jaw as he passed how could someone so outright criminal be able to go unchecked. With that attitude he needs to learn how to be nice or people will fear him instead of trusting him and if a hero isn't trusted they are useless.

"Ok let's keep going." After taking one step Madoria started to fall but stopped mid air, next to him is a girl with her hand out. She must have used her quirk.

"I stopped you with my quirk I'm sorry I didn't ask first but I figured you won't mind me catching you, isn't this all like way nerve racking. Will guess I will see you inside bye." she will be a great hero someday she already acts out of kindness without thought. As we made are way in we were given a sheet of paper to find area seat. From my seat I could see Izuku, the ashy blond from before next to him.

"What's up UA candies thanks for tuning in to me, your school's DJ come on let me hear ya!"

Nobody bothered to reply to Present Mic " Keeping it mellow ha that's fine I'll skip straight to the main show. Lets take about this practical exam is going to go down ok. Are you ready! Ya."

Even from this fare I can see Midoriya fanboy overt the pro hero.

"Like what your applications said today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting two minute bot battles in super hip suburban settings. Your joined my friends after I drop the mic here you'll head to your specified battle centers sound like fun? Ok! Ok ok let's check out your targets there are three types of foe villains in every battle center you'll earn points based on their level of difficulty so you better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by spreading these foe villains like a mid song guitar solo. But check it make sure you're keeping things heroic attacking other examines of UA is a big no no you dig."

"excuse me sir. But I have a question." A boy with dark blue hair and squid glasses jolted up.

"Hit me!"

"On the print out you listed four types of villains not three. With all respect if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students we expect the best from Japan's most notable school a mistake such as this won't do. additionally you with the unkempt hair. You have been muttering this entire time, stop that if you can't bother to take this seriously leave your distracting the rest of us."

"Alright alright examine number 7111 thanks for calling in with your request. The forth villain type is worth zero points. That guy is just an obstacle we will be throwing in your way there's one in every battle center. Think of it as hurtle that you should try to avoid its not that it can't be beat but there's kind of no point. I reach recommend my listeners try to avoid it and focus on the ones top of the chart."

"Ok thanks you very much. Please continue."

"That's all I got for you today I'll sine off with a little present an example of are school motto as General Napoleon Bonaparte once lade down 'a true hero is one that overcomes life's misfortunes' Mmm now that's a tasty sound bite are you ready to go beyond lets here a plus ultra! Good luck hope you pressed more than just heating books!"

 **Plus line break!**

"Right lets start! Get moving there are no count downs in real battle run run run! Learners your wasting air time here!" I bolted throw the doors, running thru the streets I came across a group of villains. I popped open my poach of water, and formed a water whip. Pushing the water into the robot's head caused it to short the rest of the robots met the same fate. As I was running to find more villain I came across an unusual boy using a laser from his stomach fighting a three pointer. He hit the robot damaging some of its armor but his belly lazier didn't have the power to stop it. using my water whip i wrapped it around the head of the robot and ripped it off. "Hey you ok?"

"Yes, thank you monsheri."

"No problem." I continued running through the streets shorting any robots I found on the way. After a while I came across a group of one pointers chasing after another student, he looked panicked which is impressive as his face looks like a rock. Deciding that he needed help and attacking one at a time would take to long, I split my water whip and shot the tips through two robots at the same time. Hooking the tips inside I willed the water to swing the two robots into the others with them all down I shorted there motherboards and walked past the boy. "I hope I didn't ruin some plan you had but good luck with the rest of the test." and ran off. As I continued my war on robotic villainy I noticed another boy in an ally dancing on a two pointer wrapped in tape. He was to busy celebrating he didn't notice the three pointer behind him. I shout my water at the robot gathering more water from the air I lifted the robot by its arms." hay party boy lessen one never let your guard down." I flipped the three pointer up and over him crushing it on the ground in front of him. He then turned to me and nervously said "thanks."

"No problem." we then heard an ear shattering bang. As I reached the area of the bang I saw the zero pointer a huge robot several times larger than the ones we have been fighting. As everyone was running away I saw a spec jumping at the head of the robot, a green haired person that idiot Izuku was in the air flying at the zero pointer and with a One for All powered punch he smashed the head of the zero pointer actually lifting it off the ground. than he started to fall, he's going to get hurt if he doesn't stop falling or worse die. 50 feet above ground, 40 feet 30 feet, 20 feet, then at the last second he was slapped by the girl from early and stopped his falling completely. After a second the girls lunch made a reappearance and everything floating fall to the ground.

"Time is up candidates."

The exam ended, shortly after I saw the youthful heroin recovery girl make her way to Izuku. Both of his legs and one of his arms were damaged not completely broken but definitely fractured. She bent down and kissed his forehead to heal him one again. After everyone was all healed we were dismissed to go home, saying they were going to send are results in the mail in around two weeks.

 **thanks for reading i know its short but the secant chapter is on it way fast and hopefully longer the King is out.**


End file.
